My Only Sunshine
by meimei11
Summary: [one-shot; songfic] please, don't take my sunshine away.


He woke up because of a nightmare. He was breathing hard, and a heavy pain in his chest attacked him.  
He was sure that something bad was happening, so he took his cell phone and looked at it. His eyes opened big, because he felt the tears coming up from them.

"Misaki condition has worsened."

He ran as faster he could. He never felt so nervous. The hospital was far, but that didn't stop him. He needed to see her, be sure that she was still fine, that she was still breathing, that her heart doesn't stopped beating.

In his way, he received another message. With shaky hands and a heart that he almost felt that it was going to explode, opened it. His heart stopped.

"No, that can't be happening. Please, no. No, no, no. I refuse…" He said to himself while holding the cell phone. His eyes watered, and he ran again. He was reaching the hospital. He was seeing the lights in the sign that said _24 Hours Emergencies_. His foots demanded compassion, but he ignored that feeling.

He finally reached it. Like a thunderbolt, he went to the receptionist and asked for his girlfriend.

"Room 149. But I recommend to…"

"Thanks." He didn't wanted to hear the recommendations, he just wanted to see her.

Everyone in the hospital were seeing him. _The crazy guy that ran like there was no tomorrow_. But he couldn't care less.

His heart stopped at her door. 149. He opened it, and saw Minako and Suzuna with angst faces. Ayuzawa's mom smiled weakly, as she invited him to enter. He nodded his head respectfully and entered.

Misaki was changed. Her face was pale, and the little pink blush in her face disappeared. She had lost a lot of weight, but in his eyes, she was still beautiful.

He sat down beside her and played with her hair. His eyes were still watering, and his hands were shakier.

The doctor entered the room. He said that her leukemia was worsening, but not to be scared about. How the hell he couldn't be scared? His girlfriend was—literally—dying in the bed. She was not the same. The doctor was blind or something?! She was more pale than the past week, her eyelids were shaking and her heart was beating wrong! She was instable, and she hadn't waked up since yesterday!

A sound alarmed everyone. Her heart was beating less and less. The doctor asked for help, and a lot of nurses entered the room.

They begged Minako, Suzuna and Takumi stay calm. They put a lot of medicaments in her, but she wasn't responding.

He remembered all the moments with her. The day when he met her, the day when he confessed, all the times that they kissed… and the day when he proposed her.

He looked at her ring in her finger and almost cried. No, he doesn't wanted to let her die. She was in university; she had a lot of things to do.

What about the wedding? What about the plans of their future? What about the babies that they planed? He didn't want to let her go.

Because he wanted to die with her, but not in that moment.

"Please, God. Don't take my sunshine away."

He never cried, until now. He was breathing hard. He felt like a lost kid. She was the only that had done him smile. Not a fake smile—a real one.

Her smile, her eyes, her scent, her everything. She was making him happy. The times that she went to her house and laughed like there was no tomorrow. She was perfect in his eyes, and no one couldn't deny that.

He felt arms hugging him, and he saw Minako smiling but crying too. Suzuna patted his shoulder with teary eyes.

Because if she died, he was going to die inside, too.

"We need a defibrillator!" One of the nurses said. He was going to die. He was about to scream how much he hated leukemia. He wanted to punch someone, but it wasn't the time.

Not when she was dying. Not when she was in that bed, suffering. Not when she had hope of living—even if it was little.

"No! Doctor, we're losing her."

"Damn. Use the defibrillator again. One, two, three… Go!"

He was seeing her almost jumping of the bed because the machine that they were using in her. It was hurting psychically, but psychologically too.

And then, her heart started beating again. Weakly, but it was beating.

His soul returned to his body. He could breathe again.

"She's still instable, but we can save her. She has hopes."

Minako smiled in relief, and Suzuna laughed. Takumi was still standing, frozen. But he was happy. Happy that she was alive. Happy that she had hopes.

Happy because his sunshine had the opportunity to light his world again.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Takumi"

Her voice was weak, but he heard her. He reached her hand, and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, Misaki?"

She rested her head in his shoulder and sighed.

"Do you think that I will heal of this leukemia?"

He felt a pain in his chest. Her leukemia was level two, and her chances of dying were 40%, but she was happy. She did not care about that, but she lived her days like it were the lasts. Every day was a party.

And that's because he loved her.

"Nothing it's impossible, darling." He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, enjoying her scent. Enjoying her presence.

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

.

.

.

.

.

**Hope you liked it. I know there's a few grammar errors, but I'm trying to improve.**

**Thanks. :)**


End file.
